Le temps d'une chanson
by Frozen Chainsaw
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles pas tout à fait comme les autres. Fermez-le yeux, ne pensez plus à rien et laissez-vous porter par la musique. Vous voyez, l'histoire s'écrit d'elle-même. Le moyen idéal de soigner le Writer's Block.
1. Théodore x Ron

Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas les règles et qui voudraient s'essayer eux aussi à l'exercice, les voici:

**1. Choisissez un fandom, un pairing ou un personnage que vous aimez.**

**2. Allumez votre lecteur de musique et mettez-le en aléatoire.**

**3. Écrivez une petite fanfiction ou un drabble en rapport avec chaque chanson jouée. Vous n'avez que la durée de la chanson pour écrire.**

**4. Écrivez-en dix et ne passez aucune chanson !**

Après m'être moi-même mise à l'épreuve, je dois avouer qu'écrire n'a jamais été aussi stressant ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est un excellent exercice pour la créativité et que ça a donné naissance à des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginé écrire (cf. 2 et 3). Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce premier challenge qui sera le premier d'une longue lignée ! (N'hésitez pas à m'imposer des thèmes par le biais des reviews, je garderai tout ça sous le coude pour les prochains chapitres)

Sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse sur entre les mains de mon couple phare du moment qui n'est autre que le Théodore Nott/Ronald Weasley, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>1. Mon chant d'espoir ~ Le roi lion 2 (2:55)<strong>

Théodore regardait les quelques mèches rousses de Ron retomber sur ses épaules nues. Des pensées insensées tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Lui, le Roi des Gryffondor, était maintenant à sa portée. Et plus encore. Sa victime était à sa merci. La bataille serait sans pitié, il le savait. Pour faire souffrir le Survivant, pour satisfaire le Maître, il devait torturer ce jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il y prenne goût. Il le jetterait ensuite sans ménagement. Mais à travers toute la haine, toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait, Théodore ne pouvait se le cacher. La chevelure rougeoyante de ce Gryffondor le perturbait bien plus que ce qu'il ne semblait le croire.

**2. Vicinity of Obscenity ~ System of a Down (2:52)**

Ses yeux bleus luisaient d'une envie peu commune. Avisant sa baguette magique sur le côté du matelas humide sur lequel ils étaient allongés, Théodore ne tarda pas à recouvrir Ron d'une épaisse couche de ce qui semblait de la banane écrasée et de la tarte. Un sourire démentiel pervertit son visage si angélique. Se léchant les babines, il s'approcha du jeune homme en fixant toujours ses yeux qui l'obsédaient. Un coup de langue sur le ventre du rouquin lui déclencha immédiatement un méandre de sentiment. Voir ce corps blanchâtre se courber sous l'effet du plaisir était un pur délice.

**3. La compagnie du Chien Rugissant ~ Naheulband (4:31)**

Ron regardait le fond de sa chope de bièraubeurre avec insistance. Quelques gouttes y résidaient encore, n'attendant qu'à être lapée avec soif. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il entendait ses trois compagnons parler bruyamment autour de lui sans y faire attention. Hermione, son épée au fourreau, tapait du poing contre la table, leur rabâchant une nième fois les oreilles avec le droit des elfes. Théodore lui lança rapidement un sort de mutisme. Tout paraissait beaucoup plus calme à présent. Drago, quant à lui, attira l'attention de ses compagnons de voyage. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer, encore encapuchonné et couvert de neige.

- Ça, c'est bien un clampin qui vient nous donner une quête…

- Vous savez ce que vous dit le clampin ?

Le regard de Ron se leva vers l'étranger. Pas si étranger que cela d'ailleurs. Les mèches noires et les yeux verts d'Harry lui tapèrent directement dans l'œil. Depuis qu'il était parti, il y six ans de ça, ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Théodore lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'Hermione, elle, se leva d'un coup et lui planta son épée dans un endroit bien précis de son anatomie, en guise de bonjour sans doute.

**4. Crashed ~ Pain (4:05)**

Il était désormais entièrement à sa merci. La baguette pointée droit vers sa poitrine, Théodore était pris d'une intense réflexion. Ron, devant lui, le dévisageait avec une haine féroce. Au loin, l'on pouvait entendre les bruits de la bataille de Poudlard résonner. Tous ces gens perdaient la vie et lui, simple sujet du Lord noir, obligé de par son père à lui faire allégeance, allait devoir tuer la seule et unique personne qui l'avait jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Leur relation était ambigüe et demeurait secrète depuis deux ans. Cette année, sa septième et dernière année, où il avait dû vivre sans Ron lui avait été insupportable. Et maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau face à face, ses obligations allaient devoir surpasser ses sentiments.

Théodore cherchait un plan, un espoir d'échapper à cette situation, mais les Mangemorts derrière lui ne le laisseraient pas faire. Il serait mort bien avant d'avoir réussi à s'en sortir. Le regard qu'il lança alors à Ron à ce moment-là fut clair. La seconde qui suivit, un sortilège de mort fusa. Mais ce ne fut pas le Gryffondor qui tomba. Sous les yeux de son père qui venait prononcer la formule, le souffle de Théodore venait de s'arrêter.

**5. Quirky Family ~ X-Ray Dog (0:58)**

- Ta famille a toujours été comme ça, Weasley ?

- Oooh que oui… Et ne t'étonnes pas si tu reçois un pull avec un « T » brodé dessus. Ma mère adore faire ce genre de cadeau…

- Tu veux dire comme ton affreux pull qui gratte ?

- Oh pire encore Théo… Tu es un invité alors elle va te prendre la meilleure laine de tout le Chemin de Traverse, celle qui gratte le plus…

**6. Awakening (no vox) ~ X-Ray Dog (2:12)**

Quand Ron entra dans la Grande Salle, après que l'agitation ambiante se soit quelque peu dissipée, il n'espérait voir qu'une personne. Son cœur se serrait à chaque pas. S'_il_ n'avait pas survécu, il allait perdre une partie de lui-même. Son frère, Remus, Tonks, Colin, tous avaient versé leur sang lors de cette bataille. Il ne voulait pas qu'il en soit de même pour Théodore. Au loin, il vit Harry serrer Hermione tout contre lui, lui murmurant très certainement des paroles réconfortantes. Puis son cœur manqua un battement. Là, un peu plus loin, la chevelure brune et emmêlée comme jamais du Serpentard le rassura.

**7. We're Not Gonna Fall ~ Children of Bodom (3:18)**

Du haut des buts, Ron envoya un regard provocateur à l'équipe adverse. Serpentard contre Gryffondor, son premier match à Poudlard en tant que membre officiel de l'équipe. Face à lui, face à eux, leurs ennemis de toujours mais surtout Théodore. Un sourire taquin illumina le visage du gardien. Aucun de ses souaffles ne passerait, il s'en fit le serment. S'il avait décidé d'entrer dans cette équipe, c'était avant tout pour montrer sa valeur. Lorsqu'on l'avait accusé d'avoir été favorisé par Harry, nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, ce n'était pas pour qu'il laisse passer cette occasion de leur prouver que ce n'était pas le cas. De plus, il savait que s'il gagnait le match, Théodore serait tout à lui. Le pari fait la veille, sur l'oreiller, lui donnait encore plus de motivation pour remporter le match.

- Weasley, si tu gagnes demain, tu pourras me faire tout ce que tu veux.

- C'est vrai ça ? demanda le rouquin en l'embrassant.

- Mais je doute que ça arrive vu le niveau pathétique de ton équipe, répliqua le Serpentard, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

**8. God Save the Queen ~ Sex Pistols (3:17)**

- Aïeuh !

Ron plaqua la main contre sa joue pour essayer de faire diminuer la douleur qui venait d'y survenir. Stupide tradition moldue ! Stupide galette des rois ! Et stupide fève dure comme les cookies d'Hagrid ! Il allait faire payer à Théodore ce qu'il venait de faire. Un Serpentard, pratiquer une tradition moldue ? N'y avait-il pas comme une contradiction ?

- Pourquoi tu te plains encore ?

- J'ai mordu sur ce truc !

Ron sortit la fève en plâtre de sa bouche et la mit bien en évidence devant son compagnon. Levant un sourcil, ce dernier fit la moue.

- Habituellement, c'est moi qui ai la fève, c'est fâcheux…

- Et alors ? C'est le privilège de se casser la mâchoire, c'est ça ?

- Non, tu peux choisir ta reine maintenant…

- Ma reine ?

- Oui, tu es le roi, choisi ta reine.

Un sourire entendu s'affiche sur leurs deux visages tandis que le brun enjamba la table pour violer sans pudeur le rouquin.

**9. Beyond Me ~ After Forever (6:12)**

Assis dans l'herbe froide, sous les arbres couverts de neige de la forêt interdite, Théodore pensait. Ailleurs, ses yeux fixaient le noir de la nuit. Seule l'immensité du château et ses quelques lumières encore allumées venaient casser la nuit. A cette vue, son cœur se serra.

Dans quelques jours, il allait devoir quitter ce château. Même s'il se sentait seul dans ses couloirs bien trop grands, la présence des autres le rassurait. Il n'aimait pas parler, mais il aimait faire partie de la vie des autres, comme un personnage sans trop d'importance. Mais il n'avait pas à être important aux yeux de tous, il lui fallait juste l'attention d'une seule personne. Et il aurait voulu signifier quelque chose pour cette personne en particulier. Une chevelure rousse lui traversa la tête.

Bientôt, il rentrerait chez lui pour les vacances de Noël. Mais pas seulement. Au début du mois de novembre, son père avait bien été clair: lui, Théodore Nott, 16 ans, allait rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Son père était si fier de lui. Le Lord avait reconnu en son fils les qualités nécessaires à un bon Mangemort. Sa discrétion, son intelligence et sa stratégie allaient lui être utiles.

Enfuyant sa tête dans son écharpe, Théodore laissa échapper une larme rageuse. Il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard et surtout il ne voulait pas tout abandonner pour se rallier à une cause dont il ne partageait pas l'opinion. Ce Lord n'était qu'un sorcier comme les autres. Héritier de Serpentard ou pas, personne ne l'empêcherait de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire, même s'il devait combattre jusqu'à en mourir. Les larmes inondaient à présent ses joues rosies par le froid. Un léger souffle de vent glacial emporta sa seule parole, prononcée faiblement:

« Ron ».

**10. The Winner Takes It All ~ ABBA (4:59)**

Ron avait toujours pensé que la première personne qui avouait à l'autre ses sentiments dans une relation était la perdante. A cet instant, regardant profondément les yeux verts de Théodore, il se rappela de tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, à se cacher des autres, à se retrouver la nuit, après le couvre-feu, dans tous les recoins de Poudlard. Mais que s'imaginait-il ? Aimer un homme dans le monde sorcier était encore plus mal vu que dans le monde moldu. Pourtant Ron savait au plus profond de lui ce qu'il était. Il aimait les hommes et aucune femme ne lui donnerait jamais ce qu'un homme pouvait lui apporter. Il aimait Théodore, il ne pouvait se le cacher. Mais qu'était-il pour lui ? Un objet, tout comme sa mentalité de Serpentard le lui dictait.

- Ron ?

La main de Théodore passa sur la joue du rouquin pour essuyer la faible larme qui y coulait. Fronçant les sourcils, il planta son regard dans les yeux bleus du Gryffondor.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur le visage de Ron, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas les empêcher. Il ne put pas non plus empêcher ces quelques mots sortir et briser la barrière de sa gorge.

- Je t'aime.

Et le sourire qui illumina le visage de Théodore à ce moment-là dissipa sa peine.


	2. Gellert x Albus

Le temps du deuxième chapitre de ce challenge est arrivé, réjouissez-vous ! Avouez que vous l'attendiez avec impatience ! … Pourquoi il y a des cigales qui chantent d'un seul coup ? Kof-kof ! Peu importe ! Même si je ne poste plus grand-chose sur mon compte pour le moment, j'écris beaucoup. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Disons que les choses avancent. J'essaie juste d'écrire assez dans une (voire plusieurs) fanfictions histoire d'avoir du contenu et de pouvoir poster des chapitres régulièrement et non plus tous les six mois.

Cette fois-ci, cet espace est dédié à l'un des couples qui m'inspirent le plus et sur lequel je n'ai jamais osé lire ni écrire de fic, le Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore. Ayant peur que l'histoire qu'ils ont dans ma tête ne s'effondre, je me tiens loin de ce genre de fanfictions. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que n'ayant plus relu le sixième tome depuis un petit temps, certaines fautes chronologiques peuvent s'être glissées dans ce chapitre et je m'en excuse d'avance.

(Voilà sept mois que Jyzzlobber attend son fromage, alors le voici intégré très subtilement !)

* * *

><p><strong>1. Majora's Mask Orchestration Ending Credits ~ Koji Kondo (4:25)<strong>

Albus avait réussi. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait réussi. Après des heures, des jours, des semaines, il était enfin parvenu à satisfaction. Son long bureau de chêne, brûlé à quelques endroits par de multiples tentatives maintenant loin derrière lui, était recouvert de fioles diverses et variées, de couleurs et de formes incroyables. Des senteurs exotiques embaumaient la pièce, dansant, virevoltant grâce à la douce brise que la fenêtre laissait passer. Des parchemins entassés, raturés à l'encre noire, chiffonnés, jonchaient le sol. Mais Albus, d'habitude si méticuleux, s'en fichait. Parce qu'il avait réussi.

Après avoir longuement observé la fiole remplie d'un léger liquide jaunâtre et ce pendant une bonne demi-heure (le temps avait passé si vite), il s'était levé. D'un air triomphant, il avait passé le pas de la porte et tendu la potion à Gellert.

- J'ai réussi. Le parfum au citron est près.

**2. You Win or You Die (Game of Thrones OST) ~ Ramin Djawadi (1:58)**

Ils se faisaient face. Eux, les deux plus grands sorciers de leur époque, se battaient depuis maintenant de nombreuses heures. Les cadavres des ennemis comme des alliés les entouraient s'entassaient en un décor funeste. Ils étaient exténués. Albus regarda Gellert, la respiration haletante. Il ne devait pas abandonner, pas maintenant, pas si proche du but, pas si proche de la victoire. S'il ne gagnait pas, il mourrait. S'il mourrait, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il dirigea sa baguette vers celui qu'il avait autrefois tant aimé, sans ciller, prêt.

**3. Apparition on the Train (HP and the Prisoner of Azkaban OST) ~ John Williams (2:11)**

Des sueurs froides lui coulaient le long du dos. Le corps d'Aria était étendu sur le sol, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, figée. Morte.

- Non…

Albus tomba à genoux, abandonnant sa baguette aux côtés de sa sœur, oubliant que le jeune garçon face à lui avait toujours la sienne pointée dans sa direction.

- Non…, répéta-t-il.

Il releva la tête et, avec toute la rage et le calme dont il pouvait faire preuve, s'adressa à Gellert:

- Sors d'ici. Immédiatement.

**4. Twist, Nail, Torture ~ Astarte (4:32)**

- Pas ici.

Albus entraîna Gellert dans une pièce que ce dernier ne put identifier. Les mains dans la crinière auburn du sorcier, il ne tenait plus. Au départ, il avait juste voulu se servir d'Albus. En fait, il avait même réussi. Mais maintenant, ses désirs devenaient tout autres. Il planta violemment ses dents dans le coup de son associé qu'il sentait déjà grimacer sous la légère douleur. Avisant un lit du coin de l'œil, Gellert embrassa le rouquin avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur le matelas et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il était totalement à sa merci, plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le rouge aux joues, Albus le jaugeait du regard. Il sentait sa légère érection sous lui, preuve que son plan, une fois encore, marchait comme il l'avait prévu. Se penchant à son oreille, Gellert murmura:

- Je ne m'arrêterai pas.

**5. Pardon Maman ~ Zephyr 21 (2:08)**

- Gellert ! Cette potion est géniale ! Merveilleuse ! Incroyable !

- Mais Albus, par Merlin, cours !

Main dans la main, Albus et Gellert couraient à travers ce qui lui semblait être un champ de fleurs jaunes en plein printemps. Le rouquin, la bave aux lèvres et le regard vague, riait à n'en plus pouvoir. Cette potion… Oooh, cette potion ! Il avait l'impression de voler, de marcher sur un plat de marshmallows, de respirer du poulet ! Oui, du poulet ! Sur les arbres poussaient des fromages, de toutes les sortes imaginables. Ils coulaient en formant des rivières. Albus trouvait cela tellement beau. Ils se mirent à l'abri, derrière un rocher de pudding, et Gellert soupira longuement.

- Si ta mère apprend que c'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état-là, je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure…

**6. Pride ~ Seether (4:07)**

Gellert était concentré. Du moins, il paraissait concentré. Les sourcils froncés dans un effort intense, il réfléchissait à quelque chose de totalement contraire à ce qu'il était noté sur son parchemin. Merlin, pourquoi ? Avec Albus, ils se connaissaient depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant alors pourquoi, alors qu'il était si proche du but, avait-il de telles pensées ? Oh pas que les relations physiques aient jamais été quelque chose de tabou chez lui, que du contraire, mais pas avec… un homme ! Et encore moins avec la personne qu'il s'épuisait à manipuler depuis tout ce temps ! Il avait l'impression de passer de l'autre côté de la situation, d'échanger les rôles.

Agacé, il enfuit sa tête entre ses mains et claqua sa langue d'impatience. Non, non, non et non ! Il était trop fier pour se soumettre à ses bas instincts. Il devait travailler, il devait améliorer ce sur quoi il travaillait depuis des années. Avec ou sans Albus qui le tourmentait.

Seules les Reliques étaient importantes.

**7. Pale Thought and Dreams ~ Scorned Deity (1:01)**

Le jour se levait tout doucement sur le champ de bataille. Il avait salué les plus grands représentants du ministère pour ce qui lui semblait être une cinquantaine de fois. Dans quelques heures, la nouvelle se rependrait et le titre honorifique de l'Ordre de Merlin lui serait accordé. Il avait regardé Gellert pour la dernière fois.

**8. Skin Ticket ~ Slipknot (6:04)**

- Oooh ! Albus, entre, entre, ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte !

Un rouquin, trempé des pieds à la tête, entra dans la petite cuisine de Bathilda Tourdesac. Gellert, assis dans la pièce d'à côté, leva les yeux de son livre, agacé par cette intrusion. Un sourire scotché aux lèvres, des yeux pétillants au-dessus d'un petit nez, le jeune inconnu semblait avoir son âge.

- Ah mais je vais pouvoir te présenter mon petit-neveu ! Gellert, Gellert, viens ! J'ai à te présenter quelqu'un. Je suis sure que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux.

L'interpellé, blasé, posa son livre sur le cuir du fauteuil à côté de lui et se leva. Avec sa grand-tante, il était fort peu conseillé de discuter sous peine d'être assailli de questions par la suite. Le brun se planta devant le nouvel arrivant, le jaugeant sans aucune discrétion, le nez légèrement retroussé.

- Albus, je te présente Gellert. Gellert, voici Albus Dumbledore, l'un de mes voisins. Albus vient de terminer sa dernière année à Poudlard, vous devriez bien vous entendre.

Gellert ne voyait pas en quoi le fait que le jeune homme soit diplômé d'une quelconque école de sorcellerie l'aiderait à entrer dans ses grâces. Après tout, tout le monde pouvait faire de même. Mais quand leurs mains se serrèrent et que leurs regards se croisèrent, un feu s'alluma à l'intérieur de lui.

**9. They're Comming Around (Star Wars Episode III OST) ~ John Williams (1:46)**

- Abe, Gellert ne ferait jamais une chose parei…

- Tais-toi Albus ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, tais-toi ! Ne sois pas aveugle et vois la réalité en face ! Ce Grindelwald n'est pas une personne digne de confiance ! Si tu penses qu'il peut t'aider tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Il se sert de toi, il te manipule Albus !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Abe ! Gellert ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

Derrière lui, Abelforth claqua violemment la porte.

**10. When We Were Young ~ Dolores O'Riordan (3:25)**

En y repensant, il avait été idiot. Parfois, il se maudissait de ne pas avoir écouté Abelforth qui avait au final vu juste depuis le début. Il n'avait pas été ébloui par le charisme ni par l'assurance que dégageait Gellert. Il n'avait pas non plus eu cette envie de pouvoir, de possession, de puissance dont lui-même fait preuve. Assis dans son grand fauteuil, Albus posa ses yeux sur sa Pensine. Un coup d'œil ne lui ferait pas de mal. Un de plus, vers les années qui lui avaient coûté le plus. Elles lui avaient coûté sa raison, sa fierté, sa sœur. Ils étaient jeunes et ambitieux. Gellert, en fait, était particulièrement jeune. Comment avait-il pu entreprendre ce genre de chose à un âge aussi peu avancé ?

Le directeur de Poudlard, sachant le château endormi et en sécurité, sorti de légers filaments argentés de sa tempe gauche. Juste pour quelques instants. Encore une fois. La dernière peut-être.


	3. Le manoir Malefoy

Eh bien non, je ne suis pas violemment décédée dans un accident de moulinette m'empêchant de poster quoique se soit mais avouez que cela vous est venu à l'esprit ! Mon inspiration semblant avoir prolongé ses vacances aux Bahamas, je suis pour le moment dans la totale incapacité d'écrire autre chose que ces petits drabbles en musique. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès qu'elle franchira le seuil de la porte, je lui sauterais dessus, je l'enfermerais dans ma cave et l'obligerais à écrire, écrire et écrire encore !

Cependant, avant de vous proposer un chapitre spécialement dédié à nos jumeaux préférés qui devrait arriver sous peu, voici une petite série de drabbles écrit au début de l'année scolaire pour vous faire patienter. Le thème me plaisait tout particulièrement alors, même si c'est plus court que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Guns and Peanut Butter ~ Marilyn Manson (1:01)<strong>

Lucius ouvrit un œil endormi. Quel était ce bruit insupportable ? Qui osait le sortir de son doux et moelleux sommeil d'une façon aussi brutale et nasillarde ?

- Gna lalala lalala lalala !

Le petit elfe qui était entré dans la chambre en chantonnant, un chiffon à la main, en ressortit en un vol plané magistral.

**2. The Kinslayer (Live) ~ Nightwish (4:12)**

Narcissa rattrapa Lucius avant qu'il n'ait réussi à franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

- Non ! Lucius ! Pense à Drago, pense à ton fils !

Le Mangemort repoussa d'un geste trop brusque du coude la main de sa femme qui s'y était accrochée. La baguette à la main, il tremblait. Avery et Nott l'attendaient à l'extérieur, il n'avait pas le temps de traîner. Les sanglots de sa femme retentissaient dans le grand hall, rebondissant sur les pierres lisses qui les entouraient, amplifiant ses plaintes dans une symphonie ignoble à ses oreilles. Il l'entendait murmurer son nom et celui de leur fils à travers ses larmes. La porte grinça et la baguette de Nott se pointa vers Narcissa, le bout produisant déjà des étincelles.

- N'essaie pas de t'interposer, blondinette, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a que faire des épouses éplorées et de leurs rejetons.

Quand ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, Narcissa sut qu'il y aurait de nouvelles victimes ce soir. Comme chaque soir.

**3. Silenced (Demo) ~ Mudvayne (2:59)**

Abraxas Malefoy reposa doucement la plume de paon qui venait de mettre le point finale à sa lettre d'exécution. Un sourire sardonique illumina ses lèvres pâles. Qu'il était bon d'être le bras droit du mage noir le plus puissant de son époque. Des coups discrets furent frappés à la porte de son bureau. D'un geste de baguette, il l'ouvrit et vit la crinière blonde de son fils de sept ans courir vers lui.

- Papa, papa ! J'ai fait un cauchemar papa !

- Du calme Lucius, dit Abraxas en le prenant sur ses genoux, ses pensées toujours tournées vers la missive qu'il venait de terminer. Raconte-moi.

- Il y a des yeux qui me regardent à travers la fenêtre de ma chambre, papa !

Abraxas eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui verser un seau d'eau glacée dans le dos. Reposant son fils à terre, il serra sa baguette avec force et se dirigea vers le premier étage, curieux de savoir auquel de ses collègues il allait enlever la vie.

**4. Zero ~ Black Stones (3:50)**

Lucius, son casque moldu résolument fixé sur les oreilles, se trémoussait au rythme de la musique aux allures de vieux punk endiablé. Esquissant de grands gestes sur une guitare invisible, il chantait à grands cris. Ce qu'il était bon d'avoir quinze ans et le manoir pour lui tout seul. Au moins son père n'avait jamais réussi à trouver le dernier lecteur de CD habilement dissimulé sous une pile de livres sur les révoltes gobelines du Soudan.

Quand la musique explosa pour le dernier refrain, Lucius prit son impulsion sur le fauteuil victorien se trouvant devant sa cheminée et sauta le plus loin qu'il put, les yeux fermés, s'imaginant accomplir les notes finales d'une pièce musicale compliquée devant un public déchaîné. Ses longs cheveux blonds battants au rythme de ses mouvements de têtes effrénés, il semblait complètement en transe devant les yeux étonnés de Dobby.

Quand l'elfe entendit des pas se diriger vers la chambre du seul héritier des Malefoy, il transplana aussi sec dans son cagibi. Abraxas, quant à lui, fut salué d'un tonitruant « MERCI A TOUS ! » quand il entra dans la chambre de son fils.

**5. Nobody's Home ~ Avril Lavigne (3:32)**

Une silhouette s'affala sur un fauteuil, épuisée. Se massant légèrement les tempes avec ses index, Drago était complètement vidé de sa journée au ministère. Il avait eu des milliers de papiers à signer pour pouvoir garder le manoir qui l'avait vu grandir. Plus que la demeure qui avait caché Lord Voldemort avant sa mort, c'était celle de son enfance et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait abandonnée. Même si pour la récupérer il avait dû perdre toute sa dignité.

Quelque chose résonna dans le grand hall et fit sursauter Drago. Son cœur se serra. Cela ne pouvait tout de même pas être… D'un bon, il se leva, reversant presque le fauteuil sur lequel il s'était assis. Ses grandes enjambées le firent très vite atteindre la porte du petit salon.

- Maman, Papa !

Mais personne ne l'attendait. La porte, battant au rythme du vent, semblait s'être ouverte comme par magie, dans une fatalité cruelle lui rappelant qu'il était seul désormais. Seul et déchu de tout ce qu'il avait toujours possédé. Seul restait ce manoir maintenant que ses parents étaient à Azkaban.


End file.
